


Be My Nothing

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: — Знаешь, что я думаю, — сказал Бак, наклоняясь к нему, его голос был низким, но достаточно громким, чтобы Эдди мог расслышать его сквозь музыку. — Я думаю, что, когда Бог создавал тебя, он просто выпендривался.Так, ладно...Эдди пришлось откинуться назад и повернуть голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Баком.— Ты случайно ничего не пил перед тем, как прийти сюда? Может быть, съел несколько бесплатных пирожных, которые не следовало?Бак отрицательно покачал головой.— Правда, Эдди, ты просто великолепен. — Бак придвинулся ещё ближе, его тёплое дыхание коснулось уха Эдди. — А если я скажу, что у тебя красивое тело, ты используешь это против меня?Эдди следовало бы отодвинуться. Правда следовало бы.Но он не отодвинулся.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 9





	Be My Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967967) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



Официантка только что закончила раздавать первую порцию напитков, когда Чим с Мэдди вошли в бар, Бак следовал за ними.

— Извините, что опоздали, — сказала Мэдди, когда они с Чимом скользнули рядом с Хен в большую угловую кабинку. Эдди придвинулся ближе к Бобби, чтобы дать место Баку с другой стороны.

— Пробки? — спросила Афина.

Мэдди отрицательно покачала головой. 

— Моему младшему брату, очевидно, требуется больше времени, чем трём подросткам, чтобы собраться.

Эдди взглянул на ярко-синюю рубашку на пуговицах, заправленную в греховно-тесные черные джинсы, как раз перед тем, как Бак сел. Если таков результат, значит, время было потрачено не зря.

— Тебе потребовалось почти всё время, чтобы влезть в эти джинсы? — спросила Хен.

— Парень в магазине сказал, что они того стоят. 

Эдди крепче сжал свою пивную бутылку.

— Он сказал это, когда сунул свой номер в твой задний карман? — спросил Эдди.

Он не смотрел прямо на Бака, но всё равно не упустил из виду его растерянное лицо.

— Нет, — ответил Бак, — но он...

Официантка прервала его, остановившись, чтобы принять заказы у прибывших. Эдди приподнял бровь, глядя, как Бак добавляет к пиву порцию текилы. Обычно они заказывали такое в те дни, когда их уровень стресса требовал больше, чем просто пиво, чтобы снять напряжение.

— Так что же тебе сказал тот парень в магазине? — спросила Хен, когда официантка отошла.

Бак одарил её лучезарной улыбкой. 

— Что не имеет значения, какую рубашку я куплю, потому что все будут пялиться на мою задницу.

В этом он был прав, подумал Эдди, делая ещё один глоток пива. Эдди сидел рядом с парнем и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть на его задницу в этих джинсах.

С другой стороны, это была обычная борьба, независимо от того, что носил или не носил Бак.

Бак наклонился и стащил у Эдди бутылку, обхватив губами горлышко, как будто не знал, как это выглядит, и сделал глоток.

— Чувак, возьми свою, — сказал Эдди, пытаясь звучать обиженно, но у него не вышло.

Бак снова наклонился и поставил бутылку на место. 

— Она уже в пути, — сказал он, его рот был слишком близко к уху Эдди, чтобы тот мог мыслить здраво. — Можешь взять, если хочешь.

Ни на одном языке этот тон не означал бы, что он говорит о пиве. Эдди крепче сжал бутылку и вздохнул.

Это будет долгая ночь.

***

Через час Бак уже выпил три шота и два пива, а потом принялся за третье. Эдди осторожно потягивал пиво номер два, потому что с Баком, выглядевшим так, Эдди нуждался в том, чтобы его разум оставался незатуманенным.

То, что Бак прижимался к его боку, не было для Эдди чем-то новым. Но сегодня Бак был не столько прижат, сколько почти приклеен, и не похоже, чтобы кабинка была такой уж тесной. На самом деле у Эдди было достаточно места, чтобы придвинуться поближе к Бобби, не вторгаясь полностью в его личное пространство.

Эдди остался на месте.

Наполовину допив третье пиво, Бак уронил руку на свое колено, но вместо этого она упала на колено Эдди. Не беспрецедентный, но и не совсем обычный случай. Однако большой палец Бака, лениво двигавшийся взад-вперед по внутренней стороне бедра Эдди, был чем-то новым, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Эдди выпил остатки пива одним глотком.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре вокруг них, но не знал, кто такие «Настоящие домохозяйки» и как будут выглядеть фальшивые, поэтому переключился на разговор на другом краю стола. Бобби и Афина разговаривали о Мэй и школе, поэтому Эдди повернулся к Баку. Который слишком пристально наблюдал за Эдди.

— Здесь жарко? — спросил Бак. — Или всё дело в тебе?

Эдди моргнул.

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, здесь жарко?

Ладно, может быть, Эдди ослышался.

— Не думаю, что здесь так уж жарко.

— Знаешь, что я думаю, — сказал Бак, наклоняясь к нему, его голос был низким, но достаточно громким, чтобы Эдди мог расслышать его сквозь музыку. — Я думаю, что, когда Бог создавал тебя, он просто выпендривался.

_Так, ладно_... Эдди пришлось откинуться назад и повернуть голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Баком.

— Ты случайно ничего не пил перед тем, как прийти сюда? Может быть, съел несколько бесплатных пирожных, которые не следовало?

Бак отрицательно покачал головой.

— Правда, Эдди, ты просто великолепен. — Бак придвинулся ещё ближе, его тёплое дыхание коснулось уха Эдди. — А если я скажу, что у тебя красивое тело, ты используешь это против меня?

Эдди следовало бы отодвинуться. Правда следовало бы.

Но он не отодвинулся.

Он сделал большой глоток свежего пива, которое принесла официантка. 

— Мне кажется, ты пьян, Бак.

Бак положил подбородок на плечо Эдди и покачал головой. 

— Я не пьян, — сказал он всё тем же низким голосом, от которого у Эдди что-то творилось в животе и ниже. — Я просто оп-опьянен тобой.

Эдди подавил смешок, от которого по телу пробежала дрожь, учитывая, как его член упирался в джинсы. Что было чем-то таким, что ужасные пикап фразы никогда не должны были вызвать, и всё же...

Это был Бак.

Бак, который уже пару лет вёл себя так с Эдди. Который всегда доводил флирт до предела в такие ночи, как эта, а потом отступал, прежде чем Эдди мог принять это _слишком_ серьёзно.

Который сегодня очень сильно переступил черту.

— Извините, ребята, — сказал Бобби, врываясь в пузырь, в который Эдди каким-то образом погрузился вместе с Баком. — Нам завтра рано вставать, так что мы уходим. Но мы оставим счёт открытым, если вы пообещаете не слишком сходить с ума.

— Ого, спасибо, кэп, — сказал Бак, выскользнув из кабинки, чтобы дать им уйти, что сделал и Эдди. Его нога почувствовала прохладу там, где до этого хозяйничала рука Бака. Минуту спустя, когда они снова сели, Бак придвинулся ещё ближе (если это было возможно), несмотря на то, что в кабинке стало ещё больше свободного места, и снова положил руку на ногу Эдди, только на этот раз чуть повыше.

— Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь еще? — спросила официантка.

— Мне ничего, — сказала Хен. — Я пойду домой.

Когда Чим и Мэдди выпустили Хен, Эдди сказал: 

— Воды, пожалуйста. — Он посмотрел на Бака. — Две воды.

— И ещё пива, — добавил Бак.

— Только две воды, — сказал Эдди, протягивая Баку свою полупустую бутылку. — Ты можешь допить это.

Бак провел языком по краю бутылки, отчего у Эдди щёлкнуло в горле, когда он сглотнул. Однако вместо того, чтобы сделать глоток, Бак поставил пиво обратно, и на его лице появилось озадаченное выражение.

— Что-то не так с пивом?

Бак покачал головой, ухмыляясь, и его подбородок снова опустился на плечо Эдди.

— Я всё думал, так ли хороши на вкус твои губы, как они выглядят, и теперь у меня есть идея, — сказал Бак. — Не собираюсь портить это пивом.

Эдди глубоко вздохнул и сосчитал до пяти.

— Мне нужно в уборную, — сказал он, когда это не сработало. — Выпустишь меня?

Бак слегка надул губы, что было чертовски сексуально для любого, не говоря уже о ком-то, кто был рядом всю ночь. Но он выскользнул из кабинки и позволил Эдди уйти.

Когда дверь уборной закрылась за ним, и он, к счастью, остался один, Эдди склонился над раковиной. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало — глаза тёмные, даже в ослепительно ярком свете ванной, кожа раскраснелась.

Он мог это сделать. Он мог пережить эту ночь, даже если бы Бак швырнул в него целую книгу дурацких подкатов, и не важно, как сильно это его заводило. А завтра у них будет серьёзный разговор.

Он плеснул себе в лицо немного воды и вернулся к столу, где в одиночестве сидел Бак.

— Чим и Мэдди ушли?

— Нет, — сказал Бак, выходя, чтобы впустить Эдди обратно, хотя он мог бы просто сесть с краю. — Танцуют.

Бак снова сел, до смешного близко в пустой кабинке. 

— Боишься, что я сбегу? — беспечно спросил Эдди.

— Ну, я не хотел, чтобы ты выпал из кабинки. В смысле, ты, должно быть, устал, потому что весь день крутился в моей голове. Вообще-то, — сказал Бак, — твоя рука выглядит тяжелой. Почему бы тебе не дать мне подержать ее?

Он переплел их пальцы вместе, одарив Эдди той кривой ухмылкой, которая чего только с ним не делала.

— Ты же знаешь, что сегодня просто смешон, правда? — сказал Эдди, улыбаясь ему в ответ.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь в этой рубашке, — сказал Бак, проводя пальцем по воротнику Эдди, оставляя после себя мурашки. — А знаешь, в чём бы ты выглядел по-настоящему красиво?

Вопреки здравому смыслу (как будто он был у него рядом с Баком), Эдди сказал:

— В чём?

— В моих руках.

— Ты что, купил книжку банальных фраз для пикапа? — спросил Эдди. — Или она шла в комплекте с рубашкой?

— Эй, это очень хорошая рубашка, — сказал Бак, и Эдди не мог не согласиться. — Пощупай её, — сказал Бак, проводя по ней рукой Эдди. — Она сделана из бойфренд-материала.

Эдди никогда не пытался смеяться в то время, когда у него перехватило дыхание, и получившаяся в результате сдавленная икота заставила его закашляться.

— Это тебе тоже сказал тот парень в магазине? — наконец спросил Эдди.

— Нет. Но он всё пытался дать мне свой номер телефона.

— И что же? — натянуто сказал Эдди.

— Я сказал ему, что у меня уже есть единственный номер, который мне нужен.

Пикап или нет, но сердце Эдди слегка замерло при этих словах.

Чим с Мэдди вернулись к столу, но Мэдди, не садясь, взяла свою сумочку. 

— Уже поздно, — сказала она. — Бак, ты готов идти?

— Нет, — сказал Бак, наклоняясь к Эдди и сжимая его руку. — Не иду.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Эдди. — Я отвезу его домой.

— Да, — начал Чим, — я уверен, что ты... ой!

Мэдди улыбнулась, как будто не замечая, что Чим потирает руку в том месте, куда она толкнула локтем. 

— Спасибо. Поговорим завтра, ребята.

— Наверное, нам тоже пора уходить, — сказал Эдди.

И опять эти надутые губы, ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Эдди стряхнул с себя желание укусить их. 

— Нам обязательно уходить? — спросил Бак.

— Да, наверное, уже пора.

Бак вздохнул. 

— Моя квартира просто такая... — Лицо Бака внезапно посветлело. — Эй, Эдди, розы красные, океан голубой. Можно я пойду к тебе домой?

— Я не знаю, Бак, сколько фраз у тебя ещё в запасе?

Бак только пожал плечами. Поэтому Эдди достал бумажник и оставил на столе чаевые, потому что если Бобби оплачивал счёт, то это меньшее, что он мог сделать. 

— Пошли, — сказал Эдди, подталкивая Бака к выходу из кабинки. — Если ты сейчас встанешь, я возьму тебя к себе домой.

— О, в таком случае... — Бак встал и потащил Эдди из кабинки, они всё ещё держались за руки.

— Эй, можно мне на минутку вернуть мою руку? — сказал Эдди. — Она нужна мне, чтобы достать ключи.

— О, Эдс, тебе не нужны ключи, чтобы завести меня.

Эдди невольно рассмеялся. Он высвободил руку, чтобы достать ключи, и снова взял руку Бака в свою.

— Вот, так лучше?

Бак кивнул, глядя на их руки с мягкой улыбкой, от которой Эдди пришлось быстро отвести взгляд, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь глупое.

Когда они вышли за дверь, Бак слегка споткнулся, упершись грудью в руку Эдди.

— Ого, это землетрясение, или ты просто потряс мой мир? — спросил Бак.

— По-моему, это называется гравитацией, Бак.

— Но, Эдди, даже если бы не было гравитации, я бы все равно упал к твоим ногам.

— Это очень мило, — сказал Эдди, открывая свою машину. — Давай, залезай.

Когда он благополучно пристегнул Бака к сиденью, Эдди обошёл машину с другой стороны и забрался внутрь. Как только он завёл машину, Бак снова взял Эдди за руку.

Эдди просто сжал её и позволил ему держаться. По-видимому, этого было достаточно, потому что Бак молчал весь остаток пути, пока не вышел из машины и не вошёл в дом Эдди. Однако в коридоре он снова споткнулся, ударившись о стену, и Эдди был очень благодарен Кристоферу за то, что тот остался на ночёвке, и Бак не мог разбудить его.

Эдди поддерживал его, положив руки на бёдра Бака, их тела были так близко, что он чувствовал тепло Бака.

— Тебе нужны ещё одеяла для дивана? — спросил Эдди через секунду, делая шаг назад.

Бак отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Никакого дивана.

— Бак...

— Никакого дивана. Я хочу спать в твоей комнате.

_Да, потому что это точно хорошо кончится._

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — осторожно сказал Эдди. — Он ни в коем случае не позволял надутым губам Бака повлиять на себя. — Ты пьян.

— _Только_ спать, Эдди, — сказал он, отпуская руку Эдди и складывая ладони вместе на уровне лица. — Я тебе обещаю.

Эдди внимательно посмотрел на него в лунном свете. 

— Окей. Хорошо.

Луна была достаточно яркой, чтобы Эдди нашёл им обоим что надеть, не зажигая света. Сначала он позволил Баку сходить в ванную, а к тому времени, когда вернулся Эдди, Бак уже лежал в постели и наблюдал за ним.

Эдди забрался под одеяло, прежнее тепло в замкнутом пространстве стало ещё заметнее. Он мог это сделать. Он мог просто заснуть, как это было в любую другую ночь, и разобраться со всем этим утром.

— Эй, Эдди? — голос Бака был почти шёпотом.

— Хм? 

Когда Бак не ответил, Эдди повернул голову и увидел его лицо прямо перед собой.

Бак улыбнулся.

— Мои губы как Skittles. Хочешь попробовать радугу на вкус?

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Сегодня я ничего пробовать не буду. Спи.

— Сегодня?

— Хм?

— Ты сказал «сегодня». Что насчёт завтра?

Эдди осторожно сглотнул.

— Если ты всё ещё захочешь провести какую-нибудь... дегустацию завтра, тогда мы можем поговорить об этом.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Это было очень просто.

Улыбка Бака стала ещё шире.

— Эдди, я давно хотел попробовать тебя на вкус. Ещё несколько часов меня не убьют.

_Нет, но ты можешь убить меня, если будешь продолжать в том же духе._

— Спи, Бак. 

Эдди перекатился на спину и с минуту смотрел в потолок, прежде чем Бак сказал:

— Эй, Эдди?

— Что?

— Если только ничто длится вечно, будешь моим ничем?

Он нащупал под одеялом руку Бака и взял её в свою.

— Да, Бак. Конечно.


End file.
